battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
K.R.A.D.E.C
Hello. I am Lee Parker, leader of K.R.A.D.E.C. As you read this, you wonder, what is K.R.A.D.E.C? Let me show you. Who we are We are bounty hunters. We are assigned a target by a stranger, and we eliminate the target, as long as we get the money. We've gotten rid of several people. For example, being assigned by Mikey to murder Darksire, which we did recently. Nothing stands in our way of money, and whoever does? We kill them too, and take their ship for our own uses. NOTE: I don't actually capture ships. My iPad doesn't want to capture them. How to join If you want to join, ask this person for a application. You can use any ship color you want, for the effect of it being stolen, but if you have a ship MADE ORIGINALLY by K.R.A.D.E.C, the colors are light grey and black. Target An unknown stranger has given us resources, in exchange for eliminating a target. Our target is: Dr. Razanal, Admiral Chief of Naval Operations of the UR. For more information on current targets, as well as former targets, check here. K.R.A.D.E.C Target Information Center Current Leadership *'Fleet Admiral Lee Parker': Lee was once an aerial ace for Japan, but decided to become a mercenary. He once worked for Darksire. He created K.R.A.D.E.C while still working for Darksire, and slowly grew into power, being backed by an unknown business. He later killed Darksire during a mission, as Darksire was the target. *'Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Ivan Nikola Gregovoric': A former Russian Admiral, he was disgraced when he betrayed his fleet for some money. After his best friend executed his family, he resorted to bounty hunting as a source of living. He now works with K.R.A.D.E.C. His brother is an admiral in the Russian Navy. *'Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Gresion Rescrot': Born in Palidan, he fought against a rebellion. He witnessed his family die by the rebels, and escaped on a ship just before a nuke decimated his homeland. He now serves as a hitman for K.R.A.D.E.C *'Vice Admiral Dirk Wolf': Known by his former friends as the kind who would start a fight, Dirk was imprisoned for killing a total of 1.5 million people using a fission reactor. He later escaped and joined K.R.A.D.E.C *'Rear Admiral (Upper) Johanson Klein': Ships =Commander's Fleet= This fleet is led by the leader himself, Lee. Karpe.jpg|We have stolen several ISAF Scout ships who got in our way. HYDRAXIS Fleet.jpg|As we killed Darksire, we have full access to his ships. Flying squad.jpg|We have our own built flying ships. UR flyers.jpg|These UR flyers were made using blueprints from Darksire. KRADEC Ricochet.jpg|A group of four KRADEC Ricochets. KRADEC Blowhole.jpg|KRADEC Blowhole, a sub used for surprise attacks KRADEC Raincoat.jpg|KRADEC Raincoat, a ship used for support fire KRADEC Carnage.jpg|KRADEC Carnage, used to fire missiles KRADEC Tony.jpg|KRADEC Tony, used for scout missions. An upgraded version of the Ricochet HXAC Lightning II.jpg|A refitted HYDRAXIS Ship, HXAC Lightning is a aircraft carrier suited for launching jets. KRADEC Avalon group.jpg|A group of KRADEC Avalon AT-13 (Amphibious Tank) patrolling some seas KRADEC Avalon.jpg|KRADEC Avalon AT-13 in the dry dock KRADEC Orphion.jpg|KRADEC Orphion AAV-34, a scout amphibious car. It carries 16 anti-ship missiles. KRADEC Cecil.jpg|Cecil AT-89, one of the biggest tanks, now used by the KRADEC and outfitted with amphibious gear. =Admiral's Fleet (Gregovoric)= This fleet is commanded by Ivan Gregovoric. Gregovoric1.jpg|A basic KRADEC Plane Factory constructed by Admiral Gregovoric. Can produce a hundred planes a day and is relatively mobile. Luchnik .jpg|'Luchnik': A small well armoured battleship with some missiles, Vulcan cannons, 40cm cannons and 45mm mk5. KRADECSBF.jpg|A ship repair station, made from blueprints provided by an AFOH insider. Significantly improved speed of 150 knots. It has a compliment of 250 people, more are planned. Zhulik.jpg|'Zhulik Oskvernital': Its name means The Rogue Defiler. It is an old Oskvernital Class Battleship that KRADEC found on the bottom of the ocean. KCASL.jpg|A Kosmos Class Artificial Satellite Launcher. =Admiral's Fleet (Rescrot)= This fleet is commanded by Gresion Rescrot BackStab.jpg Scourxksnknsz.jpg|An C-17 Missile scout ship Strong Hold.jpg|The Stronghold is a power full vessel =Vice Admiral's Fleet (Dirk)= This fleet is commanded by Dirk Wolf Derpyheru.jpg|Placeholder =Rear Admiral(Upper)'s Fleet (Klein)= This Fleet is commanded by Johanson Klein. Massive Aircraft Carrier with over 100 planes that goes 50 knots..jpg image123456789.jpg image1234567890.jpg Application Note this is for a fake character that you make for K.R.A.D.E.C Name: (a legit name, like first name and last name, a fake name.) Gender: Age: History of Character: Any war experience? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create: Why do you want to join? Do you hack? Category:Flagged